In a mobile telecommunication network, such as a GSM or other mobile network, it is typically required for proper functioning and/or by standard that a base station, such as a GSM or other base transceiver station, broadcast at an assigned frequency within a prescribed tolerance. To generate an assigned frequency, such as a beacon channel or frequency, within the prescribed tolerance, an accurate local oscillator is required. Oscillators that maintain their accuracy for prolonged periods and/or in a range of operating conditions, such as temperature, are expensive. Less expensive oscillators (e.g., quartz or other crystal oscillators) can be used, but these require an external frequency reference to discipline them. There is a need for an effective and relatively inexpensive way to provide such a frequency reference to a mobile network element, such as a small scale base transceiver station, that is not connected by a direct, wired connection to another node configured to provide such a reference.